Union of South Africaball
Self-governing dominion (1910-1961) Republic (1961-1994)|capital = Cape Townball, Pretoriaball, Bloemfonteinball, Pietermaritzburgball|religion = Calvinismball|founded = 1910|predecessor = Cape Colonyball, Colony of Natalball, British Orangeball, British Transvaalball|onlysuccessor = South Africaball|nexticon = South Africa|ended = 1994|name = |nativename = Unie van Suid-Afrika Unie van Zuid-Afrika|language = English Retardutch Afrikaans|image = QmhpoQd.png|caption = REMOVE OOGA BOOGA!|reality = Union of South Africa|affiliation = British Empireball (until 1961)|likes = Apartheid|bork=Kaffir|hates = Kaffirs, Pink Floyd|personality = Racist|friends = Rhodesiaball Israelcube I can relate to him Malawiball Salazar Taiwanball Japanball Pahlavi Iranball USAball (BUT REMOVE SANCTIONS)|enemies = KAFFIRS Nelson Mandela Ghandi Swazilandball Lesothoball Mozambiqueball Namibiaball Angolaball Zambiaball Zimbabweball Cubaball Palestineball Iranball Libyan Arab Jamahiriyaball My f*cking Father Soviet Unionball New Zealandball |successor = South Africaball |type = Afro Germanic }} was a racist African country, firstly a British dominion and later, an independent republic from 1961 until the dissolution of the union in 1994. History Dutch settlement Historically, South African territory was firstly settled by Dutch Republicball during 17th century to get a trade post to trade with India. It became so Dutch Cape Colonyball, a Dutch East India Companyball colony. Anglo-Dutch wars British Empireball would have like to own this territory and so started colonize here too, founding Cape Colonyball, to get a way to somehow steal this region from Dutch Empireball. When the Napoleonic Wars broke out, British Empireball was against Dutch Empireball (now Batavian Republicball). In this way, British Empireball got the region from Batavian Republicball. But traces of the Dutch colonization are still present in the territory. After Boer Wars ended in 1902, Orange Free Stateball and South African Republicball, plus Cape Colonyball and Colony of Natalball, were incorporated into a British dominion, the Union of South Africaball. The Boer Wars costed to the British colonizers a lot in lives and money but it got a big result. British dominion and apartheid In 1910, Union of South Africaball officially became a dominion of British Empireball and helped its overlord during World War I and World War II. But Union of South Africaball was never too keen on ooga boogas and so, in 1949, the government started an infamous policy for "keep the races separated": Whites have to be in places for Whites (which means rich and developed places) and Blacks in places for Blacks (which means marginalized and poor places). This policy lasted also when in 1961 Union of South Africaball became a republic and in 1963 got out of Commonwealthball. It was thanks to Nelson Mandela, a Black revolutionary, that the policy finally stopped and the apartheid officially ended. Relations Friends * Rhodesiaball - Best Friend to die end. Wie fought against SWAPO together and any other black organisations. Sad when he died. * Israelcube - My second best friend and few one that always stayed with me and also didn’t imposed sanctions. Together we cooperated in economic and military area supporting each other against the terrorist scum that wanted to ruin us, thanks to his weapons I could resist and also survive for a while with the financial help he gave in times everyone imposed me sanctions. he also gave me money to develop nuclear weapons but sshhh * Taiwanball - Economic partner and honorary white. * Portugalball - Helped him during the war in Mozambiqueball and Angolaball and also help me during the war against Rebel Province. He is good friend. * Malawiball - Good friend, though friend with my stupid of son who speaks ZULU! * Pahlavi Iranball - We had close ties and cooperated in many areas, he gave me economic help and even invited me to his mega parties. But unfortunately he was killed by an evil fanatic revolutionary. * South African Republicball - True father who lives with me. He taught me how to shoot well (LE BEST). * Orange Free Stateball - Uncle, who is a bit psychopathic * at times but still great uncle. Frenemies * USAball - We have many close ties, hate communism and he is Israelcube's friend but REMOVE SANCTIONS, STOP TRYING TO MAKE ME THE BAD GUY! Enemies * South Africaball - Son, he betrayed me by disbanding my idea and made me the enemy, killing my relatives. One day my other son shall beat you. * Indiaball - Wans't a big fan of Indians. AND OF SCREWINGS OF GHANDI! * New Zealandball - Some other irrelevant country who think I am bad for some reason. * 8ball - FOR THE LAST TIME STOP TRYING TO MAKE ME THE BAD GUY! You kept fighting in the cities I built, these cities were not made for you, you must live in the marginalized slums far from me you dirty kaffir! When you worked without complaining about your rights my economy was stronk! You ruined my son! * Palestineball & Libyan Arab Jamahiriyaball- Evil terrorists who attacks my friend Israelcube and cooperated with kaffir terrorists inside my clay. * Iranball - Evil terrorist disgrace that imposed sanctions on me and ruined the good relations I had with his father. btw gib me oil plx I need I can give you defensive technology in exchange of it I need it a lot plx * UKball - My f*ckin' father who put me in camps during the Boer War, and refuses to apologise. Also has his vile flag on me. I want tea removed. * Soviet Unionball- Filthy Communist who hates apartheid, Remove You! Gallery WX9oDdrg.png|credit from TheCrus4der Ni6k0e2ejso11.png|credit from stopinfidel Union of South Africaball.png A Brief History of Namibian clay.png Differenc.png 'zPdUWkJ.png 's2chH6I.png|Here with colonial flag 'iJuJnxv.png|Here with colonial flag Union of South Africa-card.png|Card At_the_edge_of_the_war.png|The situation during the Cold War GbDsp7N.png Category:Africa Category:Historical Countryballs Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:South Africaball Category:Namibiaball Category:Afrikaans Speaking Countryball Category:Christian Category:Protestant Category:Calvinist Category:Monarchy Category:Republic